Between The Two
by KhAeL
Summary: They've liked her for a while now ,they admit, but they've always thought it was best to wait things out, act like they usually did around her. Will their sixth year be any different? Fred Weasley / OC / George Weasley
1. Hotwire

Outside The Burrow  
1992, Summer  
2:00 a.m.

"Alright. 'Ave you got everything?" Ron asked his brother eagerly.

Ronald Weasley stood by their family's enchanted car parked just outside The Burrow half excited and half mortified of what he's about to do alongside his older twin brothers.

"Nearly there, Ickle Ronniekins." Fred Weasley grunted as he loaded the grappling hook and rope into the back seat "George is just getting us our secret weapon."

"Our secret wha-?"

As if on cue, the younger of the twins quietly exited The Burrow bringing with him aforementioned "secret weapon".

"Sorry it took so long, dear brothers." George Weasley grinned "_Someone_ just wouldn't get out of bed on time."

"Do-dh-don't blame it a-all o-oh-on m-mhee... Gi-Ginny's a re-rh-really light sl-sleeper..." A young girl sleepily replied as she walked towards the enchanted car.

"Ellie? _You're_ the secret weapon these two've been talking about?" Ron watched Ellie as she bent over the driver's seat and started tugging on a wire under the steering wheel "What in bloody hell are you doing?"

"Hush now, baby brother -"  
"-you don't want dear 'ol mum waking up on us now, do ya?"

Fred and George ushered Ron into the passenger's seat and leaned over Ellie.

"How much longer, Ellie-Welly?"  
"We don't have all night, y'know."

"What in the world are you doing, anyway?" Ron repeated in a more hushed tone now as he saw sparks in between the wires Ellie ripped apart with her wand.

"Dearest Ronnie, how do you think we'd be able to use dad's car-"  
"-if we can't even start it up?"

The Weasley twins grinned mischievously at their younger brother.

"I thought you'd just nick the key from dad while he's asleep." He replied, worry starting to show in Ron's face.

"Oh no. Too dangerous, Ron."  
"Yes. TOO dangerous, in fact."  
"So we decided-"  
"-to let Ellie-dear here"  
"Hotwire the car!"

After that final statement from the twins, the enchanted car roared to life.

"Th-tha-that should do i-it." Ellie huffed as she took a seat beside George on the back seat as Fred took the liberty of pulling the car out of the driveway and into the sky.

"What does "hotwire" mean, Ellie?" Ron looked over to his brothers' third head after the car steadily made its way to #4 Privet Drive.

"It's an old muggle trick Ellie learned from her dastardly brilliant older brother."  
"Basically, it's what muggle teenagers do these days when they want to stea-"

"P-PINEAPPLES!" Ellie screamed randomly effectively cutting off Fred.

All three occupants of the car raised their brows(Fred looked at her through the mirror since he was driving) in question of her earlier outburst.

"S-so-sorry..." Ellie muttered timidly "I-i-it wah-was th-the o-only th-thing I cu-could say qh-quick enough t-t' st-stop Fr-Fred from gi-giving Ro-Ronniee an-any ideas..."

"Awww! Isn't our wittle Ellie-Welly just adorable with her stutter." George teased, jabbing her side.

Turning scarlet, young miss Elizabeth Reed yelped and jabbed the other Weasley twin right back thus starting a poke-war all the way to Harry's muggle home.

* * *

**And that's it for the first chapter. I assure you her stutter will be explained and diminished in the next chapter. And it was a hassle to write, really haha. I don't know if the Weasley's enchanted car COULD be hot-wired at the time so let's just say they can. You can PM me if I did anything incorrectly and I'll be sure to work on it as quickly as I can. Thank you for your time!**


	2. Swedish Pretzel

The Burrow  
1994, Summer  
5:15 a.m

"Up!" ***bounce*** "Get Up!"** *bounce* *bounce***

"Come on, Ellie! No time to dilly-dally!" Fred grabbed Ginny's pillow from her now empty bed and started beating the lump under the blankets we were straddling.

"Ughh..." It groaned "Alright, alrigh- ***smack*** Stop!** *smack* *smack*** St-stop it! ***smack***"

Pushing the blankets off her petite self, which was rather foolish, if you ask me, only made her a more viable target to Fred's pillow assault. Not that I was helping anyway. Fred sat in front of me, thighs on either side of her waist, pummeling her with the offending item whilst I sat behind him, stopping any movement she attempts with her legs.

"George! Ack!" Ellie yelped in between smacks "Help me!"

Me and Fred met Elizabeth "Ellie", as we all call her, on the Hogwarts Express in our first year. Some older Slytherin girl stuck her foot out of their cabin and tripped her making her drop all the sweets she was carrying then.

"Hey, you alright?" I helped her up while Fred picked up all the still eatable sweets from the carpeted floor.

"Mmm" She nodded, clearly fighting back tears.

"Bloody Slytherins. They're picking on us now? We aren't even sorted yet!" Fred grumbled as he took Ellie's left hand and and me, her right, as we led her to out compartment.

"Don't worry about it." I winked at her "We'll take care of you from now on, ok?"

Looking at her now, it's hard to believe she's grown up so much since then. Her hair grew much longer now and turned into a beautiful shade of chestnut brown as she got older and rested right around her middle back. She grew taller, obviously, but not as tall as an average girl of sixteen. No, she's a tiny one. Only reaching our chests if she stood next to me and Fred. _  
_

_'I bet Harry and Ron outgrew her by now_' I snickered at the thought.

"Fred! Gah! Gideon Weasley!" Ellie started wrestling with Fred as she managed to take the pillow away from him "I swear I'm going to hex you 'till there's no tomorrow if you won't let go of me this INSTANT!"

Fred only sniggered as I got off Ellie and started packing her things for her.

_'It's only about time Ellie'd manage to flip Fred over'_

"Oof!"

_'Thought so.'_

"Now now, Elizabeth _Fatima_ Reed, you're starting to sound like our mooootheeerrrraaaghhh! AGHHH!"

Fred turned over with his right hand awkwardly twisted behind his back and Ellie on top of him gripping his wrist and ankle making my poor twin look like a Swedish pretzel was not a good sight. But an amusing one nonetheless.

***thump* *thump* *thump***

"We heard screaming!" Harry burst into the room finding said people in said position as I sat on Ginny's bed grinning like a fool.

"Mornin', Harry!"  
"Morning, Harry!"  
"Murghhhffnin', 'Arry-aaaaargh!"

"Wha-..uhh..wha?" Blinking owlishly, Harry just stood there confused, I bet.

_'Poor boy_'

"We'll be down with you in a minute, Harry. I just gotta get this poor bloke out of bed and we're all set." I stood ruffling his hair.

"AAAARRGHHH! UGHNN! MERLIN!"  
"Just Ellie, thank you. ***twist***"  
"AGHHH!"

Harry jumped "Err.. umm... right.. well... see you at breakfast, then.." He scuffled down the stairs.

"Aww come on, Freddie! Is wittle Ellie-Welly here to_big _for you to take on now?" I teased, gripping Ellie by her armpits as I lifted her tiny self up and on to my back giving her a "Georgie's back-ride" as she liked to call it when we were little.

"***huff*** Blimey, I forgot you could do that." Fred stood popping any bone back into it's original place as we made our way downstairs him carrying our backpacks.

"You said it, Freddie." She grinned, her hands resting around my neck "My speech therapy finished a year ago so I finally got to ask Will to teach me some moves. Pretty handy ones, if you ask me."

Ellie had a stutter problem when she was younger. Gradually got better over the years, though. Me and Fred made it a point to help her out outside her monthly therapy with Madam Pomfrey during first year and onwards to speed up the process. She always thanked us for that.

"Oh and thanks for getting off me, Georgie." She kissed the shell of my left ear "Who knows how long Fred could've had me down if you hadn't let me use my legs."

"*blush* U-um *cough* 'Course!" I said still blushing _'Have her lips always been that soft? Wait. Stop it! Bad Georgie!'_ "Otherwise, we wouldn't been able to leave on time for the Quiditch World Cup, aye, Fred?"

"S'pose you're right, George, s'pose you're right." He grinned.

* * *

**How'd I do so far? Any one out of character? Feel free to tell me! Thank you for reading!**


	3. That's a Promise

I won't lie about the fact that I did get pretty jealous of George when Ellie kissed him. If you call that kiss a _kiss_ at all.

Fancying the same girl your twin does, as we unanimously agreed, wasn't easy.

It was somewhere around fourth year when George and I started noticing something _different _about Ellie. Like the way she twirls her hair around her fingers and starts biting it whenever she's thinking of something important, or whenever she arches her back and part her legs a bit when she stretches after a short jog by the Black Lake, oh, and especially those times in class where she would puff a stray strand of hair from her face while she answers the tests our professor hands out.

Ellie was in some sort of mutual understanding with Wood at the time but being hormonal teenage boys, it was pretty hard to keep it all in.

George admitted he fancied her first, somewhere by the end of the first term, and then, I realized, I did too. Surprisingly, we didn't have any kind of ill feelings towards eachother as other people normally would and decided to wait things out a bit. After all, we wanted Ellie to be happy, above everything else, and apparently being with Wood then made her so.

I won't go as far to say that the three of us are inseparable, though the family might've labeled us that over the years, but George and I made sure we'd make an extra effort whenever it came to Ellie.

Being in separate Houses, us in Gryffindor and Ellie in Hufflepuff, put a definite strain on our friendship especially in our first year.

We liked Ellie, we decided, after happily talking with her in the Hogwarts Express despite her stutter problem then. She was nice, understood our sense of humor and could give a sarcastic comment or two about something we did or shared that would make us howl with laughter.

As she sat in a separate table during the welcoming ceremony, me and George promised ourselves that we'd spend time with her even if she was in Hufflepuff.

Easier said than done, really.

There was the occasional chat in the Great Hall during meals until we were dismissed to classes or the dorms, the frequent "hi" or "hello" by the hallway as we moved from class to class or the rare prank that she would help us with in between lessons (we made sure she'd never get in trouble though despite her protests) during the weekdays but that was it. Our friendship, although we became more acquainted with eachother compared to when we first met, was at a stalemate and George and I wanted to change that.

But on August 30, 1989, a date neither of us would dare forget, Ellie put in stone a friendship that will last lifetimes. Inspite of our desire to do it ourselves.

"That as quite a beating we had there, aye, Georgie?" I smirked despite the situation as I cradled my sprained wrist.

"What can you expect, Freddie?" George drawled out with his aching jaw and black eye "They're the Slytherin Quidditch Team! 'Course they have **thick** arms to go with their **thick** heads!"

"What was that, Weasley?" the oversized beater picked little George up "You better be careful with that big mouth of yours 'cuz I can break you like a toothpick!"

"Speaking of toothpicks, why don't you try _using_ one for once?" I taunted, hoping he'd eventually leave George alone and leave him as he is "I don't know about you but your breath is just ghastly!"

"Why you little-"

Just as I expected another blow from the beater, his sleeve suddenly caught on fire.

"AAHHHHHH! Put it off! Put it off!" he wailed to his teammates flapping his arms around like a chicken as his others sleeve also started burning up.

"Psst! F-Fred! Gee-George!" a voice whispered, its owner quietly making her way towards George as she muttered more spells to set the other Slytherins' cloaks on fire "A-are yuh-you a-alright?"

"Ellie!"

We couldn't keep our smiles from fading after we saw her that day. George sported a black eye, an aching jaw, a few other bruises here and there and a bloody nose. I on the other hand, had a busted lip, a sprained wrist, also a few bruises here and there and a splitting headache slowly growing all the more after every minute it took her to bring us to the Hospital Wing. All I remembered before I blacked out was hearing Ellie's promise that she has yet to break 'til this day:

"I-I'll always be here for yo-you. Nuh-now and Always."

**Fred!**

"Hmm?" I blinked.

Ellie tugged on my hand as George led us up the path to the portkey. "Hey, what are you zoning out for?" She grinned "We have a World Cup to go to!"

_I'll always be here for you too, Ellie. Me and Georgie? Yeah. We'll never leave you. Not for the world, not for anything._


	4. I did NOT call her FAT!

**If anyone is interested on what Fred's confession on liking Ellie to George was like, check my FredXOC one-shot "Just You Wait and See". There's also a GeorgeXOC prequel one-shot to that one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I've never spent my summers, maybe a day or two but never the whole holiday, over at the Weasley's before.

But since Will was sent to an assignment away from home, he told me to accept Fred and George's invitation to spend the summer with them at The Burrow. Suffice to say, it was an interesting experience altogether.

My older brother, William, and I have been living on our own since he became of age. See, William is my half-brother and a half-blood, being born to a muggle mother and a pureblood father. His mum died after giving birth to him. Broke my dad's heart, it did. But, being the heir and only son to a pureblood wizarding family, my dad evidently had to marry another witch with equal status and produce a "legitimate" heir. So, they had me a year later.

My great grandfather is the head of the Reed Family. He's just darling to purebloods but throw in half-bloods or muggles into the mix, he's even worse than my mother, and that's saying something. Him and the most of mum's family are extremely prejudiced when it came to these kinds of things so imagine them finding out dad was keeping his _bastard_ son in the family and keeping him under his wing, all he'll broke loose.

Of course, I was too young to understand the full details of everything but recalling all the times mum mothered me and just shoved Will around for the most of my childhood, I quickly caught on. Despite him being five years older than me, we surprisingly got along well with each other.

I've always looked up to him despite what everybody else in the family says and have always turned to him when something bothered me and vice-versa.

He's always wanted to escape the world we lived in. 'Course he _adored _magic, landing a job as a young Auror the day he graduated Hogwarts, but he detested the blood status principle that seemed to rule his life while at the mansion.

One night after helping him steal a few Galleons (there's a reason why I was drawn to the Weasley twins in the first place) from dad's stash, he offered to come live with him in the flat he was about to purchase after he became of age. Excastically, I agreed. Tired of seeing my brother so poorly treated and recognized at home, I wouldn't want anything more than to see him happy.

So, a week after his eighteenth birthday, we packed up our things and apparated out of the house and into his new flat in London. What happened after that can be left at another date as most of the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and I met up with the Diggorys on our way to the Portkey.

"Hullo, Ced." I smiled at my fellow Puff, as I liked to call anyone from my House.

"Well, well, isn't the Golden Boy." Fred smirked, draping his arm over my shoulders.

"Didn't know you'd be here, of all people." George followed, snaking his arm around my waist.

"Still possessive over Elizabeth here now are we, boys?" Cedric grinned as I tried to shrug my shoulders under the weight of Fred's arm "Oh, and hello to you too, Elizabeth."

Cedric Diggory was, by all means, hot in all aspects. I was a growing girl after all and it didn't help that my room mates were constantly airing out their twisted fantasies of him before I fell asleep in the Hufflepuff Dormitory. We've kept an honest friendship over the years, though, seeing as we were in the same house and all but I've never seen him in _that_ light and I intend to keep it that way.

Although I do vaguely remember that I once admitted to agreeing with the girls on their comments of said Golden Boy while the twins were eating breakfast with me in the Hufflepuff Table. Choking and coughing on their part happened right after and they've never looked at Cedric the same way ever again.

"Ready, love?" Putting a hand on the old boot with Fred holding my free hand and George's free arm secured around my waist, I smiled and braced myself for the transfer.

**(page break)**

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Sorry, George."

Ginny and I were busy putting on the face paint on the boys before the game started. After I did Fred's I sat on a squirming George's lap trying to apply the green and white face paint as safely as I could.

"George, dear, keep still for me, will you?" I sighed attempting at yet another go to paint the freckled face.

"We should bring you over for the holidays more,Ellie." He smiled cheekily "I could've sworn you've gotten heavier."

I heard Fred "ooh" behind me for added effect while I made two simple brush strokes across George's face and stood up and put my hands on my hips, looking down at him "You did _not_ just say that."

"Oh but he did, love." Fred nodded solemnly "Loud and clear, if you ask me."

"Today, Fred is my favorite twin." I declared snootily, hearing a "Aren't I always?" comment from said twin as I grabbed him by the arm leading him out of the tent along with the others.

_'Nobody and I mean NOBODY calls me fat and gets away with it.' _

"Wait, Ellie!" George huffed after us "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Sure ya did, Georgie!" Fred laughed "If I heard correctly, you just called this goddess _fat_!"

"Who did what?" Hermione walked in step with me and Fred, followed by Ginny and everyone else who was up for a good show.

"George called Ellie-Welly fat."

"Oooh"s followed Fred's statement accompanied by dramatic cringes from the boys as Fred howled with laughter.

"I did not!" George breathed "I just told her she got heavier, that's all!"

Another set of "ooh"s was heard.

"Wrong thing to say, George." Ginny sighed, catching up to me and Fred as I dragged him ahead to Mr. Weasley.

Ron patted George on the back saying "Maybe next time, mate" while Harry chuckled and Hermione did an eye roll as they too left a certain George Weasley opening and closing his mouth like a lost codfish.

"W-Wait! Ellie!"

* * *

**I'd like to thank SparkBomb'sFaith for being such a supportive reader! I hope I'll get more readers like you, some day :D Please know that I'll be happy to grant any request you ask of me for the story as long as it is within reason. Thanks again!**


	5. As Boring as The Malfoys'

"There's no one like Krum!" Ron passionately wailed, standing atop a wooden tea table as the twins circled him chanting "Krum? Dumb Krum?"

Ellie laughed at Fred and George's antics while she sat on a set of pillows near the hearth.

Apparently, the outcome of the World Cup didn't land on Ron's favor, seeing as the Irish won, as opposed to his favorite team, the Bulgarians.

"It's like a bird, the way he rides the wind." Ron continued as the twins "kaw"-ed like crows mocking him "He's more than an athlete, he's an _artist_!"

"I think you're in love, Ron." Ginny teased making her way to Hermione in the kitchens.

"Victor, I love youuuu!" George sang, waving his arm theatrically.

"Victor, I doooo!" Fred followed, kneeling beside of Ron.

"When we're apart, my heart beats only for youuuuuu!" Harry and Ellie sang along with Fred and George, laughing at poor Ronniekins.

Ellie chuckled, stopping George, having forgiven him already somewhere in the middle of the match as he sweetly offered her a bottle of gillywater mumbling a "I'm sorry, Ellie" whilst giving her the puppy dog eyes, from chucking the pillow at Ron "Come on. Brake it up you two!"

"Stop it!" Mr. Weasley came dashing in "Stop it, all of you! We have to get out of here!"

**(page break)**

"Harry! Ron! Hermione-ah!" Ellie winced as she tried to get up from the sofa upon seeing the trio enter The Burrow last, followed by Mr. Weasley.

"Oi!" Fred scolded as George helped her back down the couch "There's not much I can do if the stitch opens up, love." He said more gently, applying the ointment his mother told him to put on the large gash up Ellie's thigh.

"Blimey, Ellie. What happened?" Ron walked over, paling at the sight of the wound.

"Stray spell." George said solemnly "Thank Merlin it wasn't cast properly."

Mr. Weasley explained that it was the Death Eaters who were responsible for the attack, warning everyone to always be on guard since the Dark Mark was just conjured.

**(page break)**

"Easy does it." Mrs. Weasley urged, helping Ellie out of the bath casting a drying spell on her right after she changed.

"Ho-Honestly, M-M-M- ***ahem*** Mrs. Weasley, you don't really have to help me. It doesn't hurt that bad." Embarrassed by the fact that her friends' mother has seen her naked, Ellie did her best to brush off the stutter that was coming back to her.

"Oh nonsense, dear." Molly smiled, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear "It's the least I can do for you, putting up with the boys all these years. And please, call me Molly."

The very first moment she stepped into The Burrow, Ellie felt right at home.

Not because there were two lanky bodies that pushed eachother down the stairs competing on who could greet her first, not because of the vibrant colors and warm atmosphere in all of the rooms of the house and not because of the fresh air and greenery that seemed to surround the lone cottage but because of the sound of the tinkering utensils in the kitchen that as if they greeted her with a "Hello".

It was Mrs. Weasley that welcomed her into their home and seeing her so plump and happy always made Ellie wonder why her own mother couldn't be like her.

"Ellie, you awake?" Two heads peeked in Ginny's room. Ellie recognized the one on top as Fred and the one below as George... maybe.

The twins sat as quietly as they could on the spare bed Ellie was occupying as they watched her write a letter to her brother.

"How's the leg, love?" Fred finally asked after Ellie quietly handed her letter to Dorcas, Will's faithful Kneazle, as he scurried off to deliver the letter.

"It throbs a bit but I'll manage." Ellie smiled weakly, squeezing George's hand, feeling Fred softly pat her injured thigh through the blankets.

Ellie's been having these feelings over the summer for the twins. _Different_ feelings unlike how she usually feels for them.

_'__Its like Oliver Wood all over again._' She had thought one night.

Being at The Burrow made her think more clearly, she realized. Probably because of all the nature and air around her. But she didn't understand. Yes, she's realized she _fancied_ the twins but which one? She couldn't possibly have romantic inclinations to **both** of them... could she?

She's noticed the change in them over the summer, ignoring it being hard as the two pranksters went out of their way to show off to her during her stay. That lean body type, permanent to the twins, their broad, muscular chests, strong, firm arms and legs that have developed over the years of playing as Beaters in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, oh and the height! They _towered_ over her now, making her feel even shorter as she already is.

They've grown into (very fine) young men, she admitted, and it was hard to not notice them differently.

"Anything we can do to make it easier for you, Ellie?" George murmured as he lay to her left and Fred to her right, sandwiching her between them.

Brushing off her previous musings, she sighed, deciding to relish in the warmth the two provided instead.

"Just stay where you are." She rested her head on the crook of George's neck, wrapping her hand around Fred's arm, secured around her waist "And make sure to not get caught by your mum."

She heard them chuckle, making themselves comfortable in the small bed.

"Just leave it to us, then-" Frerd kissed her right temple.

"-and get some sleep." George followed, kissing her left temple.

"We'll see you in the morning." They said in union as Ellie slowly drifted to sleep, wondering how different her life could have been if these two most genuine and beautiful people hadn't stepped into her life like they had.

_Probably as boring as the Malfoys'..._


	6. To Hogwarts

The Hogwarts Express just exited Platform Nine and Three-Quarters and was on its way to the school. Ellie was just enjoying the company of the two pranksters she had spent her summer with and Lee Jordan, the _real_ Third Head of the trio, in their chosen cabin until Herbert Fleet, Keeper of the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team, grinned at her upon seeing her through the cabin doors.

"Oi!" Fred bristled, getting ahold of Ellie's wrist right before Herbert could whisk her away to a separate cabin "Where do you think your taking our Ellie, Fleet?"

"_Your _Ellie, huh, George?" Lee Jordan nudged the other twin beside him "You have _got_ to tell me the details on this one."

"Shutup, mate." George muttered with an apparent blush at Lee's implication.

Ellie couldn't help but smile at George, ignoring the two bickering boys, one inside and one outside the cabin.

Catching Ellie look at him just made the poor young man's blush turn scarlet, which only gave Lee more amusement.

Ellie's always found certain expressions adorable and, dare she say, _hot_ on each twin. Her favorite expression on George would probably be this one. The blushing schoolboy look. And looking at Fred now, red-faced, fierce expression, snarky comments and a twinkle in his eye... _'Oh Merlin.' _Ellie thought, biting her lip.

Honestly, they just turn her on right now. Ellie knows these feelings she has for both of the twins is morally wrong. Having the same amount of heightened affection for two people, brothers, no less, at the same time is difficult. But over the summer, she's learned to accept at least this part of her change of views toward the twins: her new observations and thoughts of not only how they looked, but of how they matured, even a little bit, over the summer. With her extended stay with them, she's grown more attached to them and admired them more because of their admirable qualities that she failed to notice over their younger years.

Fred noticed Ellie bite her lip while he argued with Herbert and groaned in the inside, wishing the bloke would just sod off so he can have his bloody way with her.

"This isn't fair, Weasley!" Herbert snorted "If you care to remember, she's a Puff, too!"

Herbert Fleet was one of her friends in her House. His girlfriend, Tamsin Applebee, and a girl named Heidi Macavoy were her room mates in the Hufflepuff Dormitories and they've grown close over the years.

"Come on, Fred, let me go. It's not like we won't see eachother in school." Ellie pried her hand out of Fred's grasp and followed Herbert to a cabin a few rows away from theirs "See you at the feast, loves!"

Just as Ellie left with Herbert, Angelina Jonhson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet arrived and found a certain sulking Fred Weasley by the window of their cabin.

Angelina made herself comfortable beside Fred before noticing his sullen look "What's his problem?"

Lee shrugged "Ellie ditched him for the Puffs."

**(page break)**

"Boys, really?" Ellie laughed.

While walking towards the carriages to the school along with her Hufflepuff friends, Ellie suddenly found herself lifted from the ground and over the shoulder of no one other than George Weasley.

"Hey!" Tamsin yelled "Give her back you, friend-stealer!"

"Friend-stealer? What kind of insult do you reckon that was?" Fred chortled and yelled back "You'll see her after the feast, Applebee!"

Hagrid chuckled as they passed him, holding out his lantern "Well, wudja look at tha'. Messin' with little ol' Ellie again now are ya."

"They just can't get enough of me, Hagrid." George yelped when Ellie reached down and smacked his bum "And I'm not "little"!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Ellie." Lee grinned.

"Oi, Fred, George, I just had a brilliant idea!"

"Oh?" Ellie could feel George's nose brush against her bum as he turned his head. Blushing, the thanked the heavens above she was over his shoulder.

"And what's that, mate?"

They arrived at the carriages and unceremoniously dumped Ellie into one of the seats as Lee sat across her, George beside him and Fred beside her.

"Have you ever thought of a potion that could make someone grow taller?

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Picking on the little girl now are we? Maybe I should just spend the rest of this week with my _real_ friends. You know, friends that don't seem to be too bothered by my _short_ presence." Ellie stood, stepping over the long legs that occupied the carriage floor.

"Aww don't be like that, Ellie-cake. You know we love having you around." Freed caught her before she could jump off the carriage and secured her on his lap, blocking her escape with his arms.

"Think of yourself as their muse, Els." Lee chuckled, jolting as the carriage moved.

"Oh, so looking at me was the inspiration of that bloody Puking Pastils idea now was it?"

"No, 'course not!" Fred hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder with a cheeky grin.

"Just the Nosebleed Nougats."

***slap***

* * *

**So, how am I doing so far? Did I do anything wrong? Constructive criticism is always appreciated hehe gets me going knowing I actually have readers.**

**Oh and Frerd and George haven't actually perfect any products yet. Most are just plans excluding the Ton-Tongue Toffee, I suppose.**

**Thank you for your time!**


	7. Growing old with you

'_That old bloke ought to keep his eyes to himself.' _Fred sneered.

Ever since the students from Durmstrang Institute entered the Great Hall, Fred noticed one of the fire eaters take a particular interest in something in their table. Later, he realized, the student wasn't actually staring at something but_ someone._

"That last school had a much better entrance, don't you think?" I heard Ellie laugh as she nibbled on a marshmallow.

"Eh. It wasn't really that good. Flaming Phoenix Charms? Please, it was way too cheesy." Fred scoffed, roughly scarfing down his ice cream sending death glares to said Durmstrang student in the other table.

"I agree with you, Freddie. They really needed some creativity there." George huffed, swallowing his own share of the cake "Charming all the ladies with those meathead moves? Psh. That was low."

"Oi, what's got your knickers in a knot?" Ellie pouted between the two "I was just appreciating these fine male specimens considering that men like them aren't very common in our school, am I right, girls?"

A chorus of "Yeah"s and "So true"s from the female occupants of the table was heard.

"And besides, weren't you the ones staring at those slags' arses as they _shimmied_ past?" Ellie mocked, doing her own version of the _shimmying slags_ in her seat earning giggles from both boys and girls in the table.

"And that's coming from someone from the Hufflepuff House." Hermione laughed along with everyone "Really, Ellie, what happened?"

"Easy." She grinned, pointing her fingers to both George and Fred "They happened."

"I know how tha' feels." Ron mumbled morosely.

"But we're pretty manly, if I do say so myself." Ignoring Ron's statement, George popped out the "big guns" followed by Fred's own display.

"You, of all people, should know the _full_ extent of our manliness, Ellie-luv." Fred winked suggestively along with his twin.

"Pfft... A-As if."

"You stuttered! You stuttered!" The twins chanted in glee.

"Oh shut up, you two."

**(page break)**

"Boys, Please believe me when I say I have a bad feeling about this."

Right after Dumbledore dismissed everyone to bed, the twins quickly made their way out of the Hall, leaving Ellie with her own House, to concoct their brilliant plan to get themselves into the Triwizard Tournament.

Outside Ellie's Charms class the next morning, she found herself being dragged by the arms by the two famous pranksters of Hogwrts, Fred and George, followed by Lee Jordan.

Now, here she stood in the second floor girl's lavatory looking at the three hopeful faces scornfully.

"No. I am serious. Something bad's defenitely going to happen." Ellie wavered, quickly looking away from the twins' puppy eyes.

"Awww c'mon, Els! All we want you to do is t' check the potion!" Lee urged.

"No! Because when I do, you'll go on ahead and start that brilliant plan of yours!"

"Aha!" George pointed accusingly.

"You called our plan _brilliant_!" followed Fred.

Flushing at her slip-up, Ellie crossed her arms around her chest "Um.. W-Well yes-"

"So you **do** think our plan's brilliant." one of the twins stated hooking her right arm with his own.

"Didn't we already establish that?" Ellie countered.

"And you think it'll work, yes? Hypothetically speaking." another twin did the same with her left.

The two brought their distracted captive closer to the cauldron by the sink "Well, ye-yes but-"

"WHICH means, the potion's good to go now, right?" a twin held up a ladle with the mix.

"Three stirs clockwise'll do but-"

"LEE! You heard what the lady said!" the other twin called.

Lee scuffled near the sink and stirred the potion clockwise as it begun to sizzle then settle.

"W-Wait, guys. I don't -"

"You trust us, don't you, Ellie-cake?"

"'Course I do but-"

"And the potion _will_ work, yes?"

"I-It should but-"

"And that settles it, then!" The twins said in union, with a synchronized clap. Pocketing the two viles Lee handed them, they raced out of the lavatory yelling "See you in the first challenge, Ellie!"

It took a good five minutes before: "Did they just-"

"Yep." Lee shrugged, cleaning up the mess they made.

"And did I-"

"Yep."

"And are they-"

"Yep."

Ellie fumed and raced (and yelled) after the two "I'm gonna kill you, you bloody sneaking prats! You did it to me _again_!"

**(page break)**

"We're sorry, Ellie." The twins sat in a bed in the Hospital Wing downing vile green juices cooked up my Madame Pomfrey.

When Ellie got to the Great Hall, the twins were already wrestling on top of eachother sporting long bushy beards ans wrinkly skin. Naturally, a crowd was around them chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" as they rolled around the floor trying to strangle one another.

Lee managed to get there in record time and helped her pry them apart as they led them to the Hospital Wing.

"I told you something bad was gunna happen but does any one listen to little Ellie? No. no they don't." Ellie sighed, plopping in between them. Lee sat on a chair by the bedside cabinet across them.

"Well I'm glad I didn't try my luck." Lee sniggererd "But the beard is just priceless, mates."

"It does look good on us, doesn't it?" Fred and George laughed, stroking their beards " I bet this is how chuffed Dumbledore feels donning this manly mane."

"I do admit it suits you two a wee bit." Ellie chuckled along, laughing at the twins' attempts to tickle her with their beards.

"Alright, you four, off to your dorms now." Madame Pomfrey shook her head disapprovingly "Those beards will be gone in the morning."

Shuffling out the Hospital Wing and mumbling a "Thank you" to the older woman, the four teenagers joked and teased until they reahced the Grand Staircase.

"So I reckon you two won't be attending the Selection of Champions, then?" Lee asked a few steps down from them.

"Nah. We'll wait these beards out in the dormitories." Fred shrugged slinging an arm over George.

"'Sides, we have you to fill us in, good man." George grinned, though it was hard to tell with all the hair covering his face, and slung another arm around his brother.

"How 'bout you, Els? Care to join me to witness this momentous occasion." Lee bowed dramatically with an extended arm.

Ellie laughed and played along, curtsying "Why, Mr. Jordan, I'd be delighted to-"

"Oho, no you don't." Fred spun Ellie around and pushed her towards another set of stairs "If it's quality time you want, you're spending it with me and Georgie. We'll see you at the dorms Lee!"

"Don't I spend enough time with you already?" Ellie smiled, letting herself be dragged towards one of the secret passageways to the Astronomy Tower "See you tomorrow, Lee!"

After a few more minutes of sneaking around, climbing stairs and avoiding Filch and his bloody cat, they now sat by the large alcoves overlooking the school and the Black Lake.

"That was genius! Pure raw **genius**!" Ellie laughed, clutching her stomach in mirth.

The twins bellowed along with her, gripping eachothers' shoulders, reliving their glorious moments of their summer with Percy Weasley in Egypt. That year, Percy was appointed Head Boy and he would just go on and on about his recent achievement. Needless to say, his gloating didn't sit well with the twins and they wanted to do something about that.

"Hey Ellie," George started, eyeing Fred secretly, after everyone calmed down "What do you think about seeing me and Freddie like this? Old, I mean."

"I _am_ looking at you old. And I have to say, it's quite creepy."

"Right, erm,.. Well..."

_'Well that's strange'_ Ellie thought, watching George stumble through his words 'I've_ never seen either of them this nervous before... What are they up to?'_

"What Georgie is trying to say is" Fred cut in noticing his brother's discomfort " ...well is if you'd mind seeing us old in the future, umm, like, what do you think about growing old with us?... Um and stuff like tha'" He mumbled, scratching the back of his ear.

Ellie stared at the two (hairy and wrinkly) people beside her. Two of the people she's spent most of her life with. Two of the people she was sure she couldn't live without. And two of the people that she'd never _ever_ forget nor replace.

"Hmm... Growing old with Fred and George Weasley... I have to say that _is_ a strange question..." Ellie stood, walking around the large celestial star globe behind them.

"... Seeing two men in their late fifties still hustling and bustling in a small cramped room behind their lucrative joke shop business..." She winked at them, aware of their ambitions for their future "... explosions, experiments and utter chaos around the whole building as they try to concoct yet another batch of whatever prank merchandise they've thought of..."

As Ellie circled the star globe, Fred and George couldn't help but look anxious yet amazed at the future she described so wonderfully._ 'A life like that with _her_ would be... '_

"And poor old me, screaming, scolding, cleaning and wobbling my way around their flat trying to fix whatever mess they've made..." Ellie sat back in her place between them, squeezing back the hands that held hers "...and still make time to take care of them, cook for them and check their potions for them all in one day, everyday."

Looking at the two faces that she had learned to love and accept, not only as twins, but as separate, unique and complete individuals, Ellie smiled and said "Yes. I think seeing and growing old with you two would just be lovely."

And it was in that moment Fred and George realized they loved her.

* * *

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed! I realized that I'm more likely to write longer chapters as long as a few readers review per update haha anyways thank you for your readership and I hope you enjoyed this chap! More to come, I promise!**

**Anything wrong that I did? Anyone OOCed? Criticisms? Comments? Requests? Please feel free to tell me!**


	8. Together

"A'right, mate. What's the gameplan?"

George sighed the third time that night.

He and Fred were huddled down and sitting indian-style under the covers of Fred's bed at bloody midnight trying not to wake Lee up with their late-night discussion. It had been three days since Harry had been chosen as a Hogwarts Champion. Three days since that night in the Astronomy Tower. And three days since they told each other they loved Ellie.

"I don't bloody know!" He hissed. Sensing his brother's shock, he bit his lip and repeated in a gentler tone "I'm sorry, Fred. But I really don't know..."

Feeling defeated, Fred sighed. They've both been doing that a lot lately.

"Well I do know this..." He crouched lower, resting his forehead on his brother's "... I know this _thing_ isn't going to go away and that you and I care too much about our Ellie to let go of her that easily. We have to do something. But _what_?"

"...Fred, I don't want things to end badly." George whispered meekly.

"What do you mean, Georgie?"

"Ellie can't possibly like the both of us, can she?" George whispered with a panicked look in his eye, Fred noticed "She has to pick one of us in the end. But that's just assuming she likes us _that_ way. Say she doesn't? She'll be off with another bloody bleeder spawning bloody children with that bloke! And lets say she does like one of us that way? She'll pick one! One! What if we break up if that happens, Fred? No more Fred and George? What if the infamous green Weasley monster-"

His brother's hand clamped down his babbling mouth. George was scared. He and his brother had faced a lot together. They've survived crazy explosions together, pranked together and went through their everyday life together. What if what they felt for Ellie, their _love_ for her, would break them apart? George couldn't handle that. _Anything but being apart from Fred_, he thought. But thinking about it, it would hurt him. _Destroy_ him if he saw Ellie laughing, smiling and be happy like she is with them with another man. She was the oasis in their lives. She was always there to (try) keep them out of trouble, there to listen to them, to take care of them when something went wrong and was the first to _believe_ in them when they made public their dream of managing a joke shop together. He just couldn't imagine a life without his twin... And without their Ellie.

"Georgie..." Fred watched his twin worry. The confusion, fear and love that was on his twin's face made his heart clench. "I know... I know it's hard but..." Honestly, he didn't know what to say. George had a point. Fred could tell George had been thinking about this for a while. The "what if"s. But deep down, no matter how unlikely it may be, he wanted Ellie to love them _both_. Not just one of them but _both_. He knows it'll be hard for her, with the Wizarding society not used to seeing such relationships but they'd managed. They've gone through too much. They've gone too far in their friendship to end things now. She is what grounded them to real world. Heck, she's the only reason why they're still in Hogwarts, really. Except maybe their mum, but that's a different story.

Fred remembered how he felt those years ago when he found out Ellie had shared her first kiss with Oliver Wood. Although the feelings he had for her then weren't so... _defined... _He still felt something so primal. So _something_. To just maul their Quidditch Team Captain with his Beater's Bat along with his brother. The same feeling resurfaced when he saw that Durmstrang bloke eye their Ellie. '_Oh, he's gonna get it alright.'_

"Fred?" He felt his brother nudge him a bit "You okay,Freddie?"

"Yeah... Yeah I'm okay... Just thinking, 'is all..."

...

...

"Fred?" George spoke after a while "Just so you know, I want Ellie to choose the both of us, too. I don't want her to just pick one of us."

"Huh. The both of us, huh?...Wait... The both of us... Hold on... That's _it_!-"

"Shhh! Do you want Lee to wake up?"

Fred shook George's shoulder in a whispered yet determined tone "That's it, George!"

"What? What's it?"

"When have we ever stopped doing things that we love without the other? You and me. Name **one** time."

"Err... Well... As far as I can remember, never."

"Never. Exactly! Why're we making things so difficult when the answer's right there!"

George watched his brother like he's gone mental.

"We both make our move!" Fred whispered excitedly "Make her know we like her as more than a friend. And when the time is right, we tell her we both love her. I know it's a long shot but what if she says yes to both of us! She's Ellie! She'll under... stand... George?"

"Nothing's ever that simple, Freddie!" Geroge sighed.

"Georgie, stop thinking of the "what if"s. What we do right now is what's important, ok?" Fred smiled " but of course, if Ellie gets too uncomfortable with things, we'll stop and talk about it then, alright?"

George looked at his brother. He trusted him, no doubt about that. But he didnt want Ellie to think wrongly of them. He didn't want their friendship to be put on the line... But he also didn't want someone else to have her other than him or Fred.

"Alright, Freddie, I trust you." George finally agreed, returning the strong hug his brother gave him "And our first order of business is to eliminate that berk of a Durmstrang student."

Fred sniggered "That's the Georgie I know."

* * *

**Did that end well? Is that the kind of decision the twins would make? Please tell me since this is a really important part of the story o.o**


	9. Lee's Fault

**Thanks so much RougeMetamorph and SerenityAngel for giving me your honest opinions of the last chapter! It definitely helped me a lot. Of course, I am still open to any suggestions/comments about the twins' decision, which at this point is to court Ellie at the same time and see how she reacts to it, and if it's too out of character for the twins.**

**I know this fic is a tad bit odd but let's say I wanted to try something different. I applaud you all for putting up with me.**

**Thank you for your readership!**

* * *

It was a cold night in Hogwarts. Granted, it was never that cold in the Hufflepuff Dormitories but Ellie never liked the cold and enjoyed the natural warmth of the earth that surrounded the dorms provided when she stepped in.

Sharing the same moonlight that watched over her boys under their dark blankets that night, Ellie, too sat alone in her dorm room staring at the small round window just above ground level anxiously waiting for her two room mates to return.

Tamsin and Heidi sneaked off outside their room right after curfew saying something about "charmed badges" of the sort and left. Since then, Ellie paced, sat, stared and lay around their room, waiting and worried about her two friends.

It wasn't as if Ellie hadn't done so herself before, having left their dorms numerous times past curfew, but it was always either with Fred and George, with either Fred or George, under Fred and George's instruction or for Fred and George. Sneaking around was never really her thing but improving plans and experiamntation was always an enjoyable hobby for her, even before she met the twins.

_'I wonder what those blokes are doing now...' _Her mind wandered. She's noticed they've been acting strange recently ever since that night in the Astronomy Tower. Nothing major, really, but little extensions of what they usually do around her that only her or Lee could point out like escorting her to every class she had instead of just the ones they shared, carrying her books for her while they walked the campus together, and even either sitting in the Hufflepuff Table or bringing her over to the Gryffindor Table more than they usually do. They were always (somewhat) gentlemanly towards her but there was just a little something _there_ that made her time with them feel abeit more special.

Ellie does admit it was a nice change but all the more fishy. _'What are you up to this time, you weasels.' _she thought with humor, knowing that only she was permitted to call them that old nickname. "When you tease us, its cute." George grinned, kissing her temple "But when _Malfoy_ says it- eugh!" Fred followed, humorously distorting his face. Laughing at the memory, Ellie stood and began pacing again wondering what her roommates were up to at this time of night.

Shuffling could be heard outside the door then "We made it!" Both Tamsin and Heidi burst into the room scuffling about and then hurriedly shutting the door bringing in with them a few packages.

"What are you doing? Where were you? What are _those_?"

"Shh! Keep it down, will you, Ellie?"

Heidi, Tamsin and Ellie sat on one of the beds as the two girls started opening the packages.

"Support Cedric Diggory: True Champion... Potter... Stinks? Girls, what are these?" Ellie held up the offending badge scrunching up her nose whenever the design turned green.

"Support Cedric Diggory Badges. The Slytherins made them." Tamsin shrugged, inspecting each badge "We're handing them out to the first years first thing tomorrow, too."

"What? This is insane! What has Harry ever done to you?" Ellie fumed chucking a package to a corner "And when have you ever started siding with the Slytherins?"

"Since the Gryffindor tried taking our thunder,that's when!" Heidi retorted "We're always the underdogs, Els! Everybody thinks us Hufflepuffs are too "nice" to win the Cup. Too "weak" to win anything! Now, someone can prove them wrong! Cedric was chosen as a Hogwarts Champion first, _not_ Potter."

"But Harry never even wanted his name _in_ the Goblet! Lee said Harry looked mortified-"

"But you weren't there, we're you?" Tamsin sighed, resting her hand on Ellie's shoulder "Look, Els, we don't want to start anything with you. We mind our own business when you hang around the Gryffindors more than your own House. So please. There was a reason why we didn't bring you along to get these."

Ellie knew it was wrong. Harry was her friend and he didn't do anything to deserve this. But Heidi and Tamsin were her friends, too. And she loved the Hufflepuff House.

"Ugh! Fine!" Ellie huffed "But I'm not wearing one." _'I'll just steal one and try modifying the charm... Yeah that's what I'll do.'_

"Good. Because I really don't want to be on bad terms with my room mate. Just makes things awkward." Tamsin smiled.

Heidi grinned "Yeah. 'Sides, the Gryffindors you hang out with have some serious brownie points in my book."

"Hey! Who was it, just seconds ago, was against all Gryffindors?" Ellie laughed, playfully tackling both girls "And no giggly boy-talk about Fred and George around me. I get enough horror as it is when they started shagging witches."

Like many other boys in British boarding school, Fred and George didn't miss out on anything. They got drunk, partied around, had some flings here and there and had more than a few _escapades _under their experienced belts. It didn't bother Ellie that much, really, understanding that the growing boys had needs. It wasn't as if she missed out on a lot so she only thought it was fair for the boys to have their own special adventures without her.

"Really? The fact that those two practically slept with the whole school's female populus doesn't bother you at all?" Tamsin giggled, putting away the charmed badges.

Jumping into her own bed, Ellie dived under the covers, laughing "Eww you make them sound like such manwhores."

"But they are aren't they? I mean look at those arms!" Heidi sighed, hugging her pillow "Oh what I'd pay to see what _those_ can do."

"They haven't slept with _that_ many witches! Just a few from different houses..." Ellie mumbled the last part, not liking where the conversation was leading off to.

"Seriously, Ellie. Are you sure you haven't done _it_ with either of them? Or did you do it with _both_ of them?" Tamsin wiggled her eyebrows at the innuendo "Its plain obvious those two fancy you. You're just too nice to notice."

"Wh-what? N-no! We-We haven't- I mean I-I havent! Ugh! Stop being so dirty!" Ellie flushed, burying her head under the pillows "And I said no giggly boy-talk about them while I'm here!" her muffled scream could be heard.

"Awww you're no fun, Ellie!" Heidi pounced on her "Admit it, you know you'd want to have their **full** attention any day."

"Heidi!" Ellie gasped "Stop talking like that about them! They can't both like me! Not me! A-and Im not worth it. It-It's wrong ... It's wrong..."

Heidi sat up. There was definitely something going on here. Ellie stayed under the covers, completely still. Tamsin sat beside her when she noticed the change.

"Cupcake? Hey, we didn't mean to hurt you with... whatever we did." Heidi smoothed out the blankets that covered her room mate. "Yeah and for the record, you're worth every galleon in my vault if I've got anything to say about it." Tamsin cooed, peeling off the pillow that covered Ellie's head.

"Thanks, guys but please don't talk about them like that. It makes me feel weird." Ellie smiled "We should all get some sleep. It's getting late."

"Alright. Don't think this talk is over yet, though." Tamsin gave a comforting smile before walking back to her bed.

"Night, Cupcake."

"Night Heidi. Night Tamsin."

Ellie sighed. What Tamsin said couldn't be true, right? Fred and George can't fancy _her_ of all people. Tiny, scrawny, silly little her. There are a lot more better looking or more talented witches than her out there so why should these two amazing people settle with her? And why did that statement affect her so? It wasn't as if it was the first time somebody teased her about being in some triad relationship with the twins. '_But that's whats bothering me right there!' _Ellie thought, ashamed '_I actually _want_ to be in a triad relationship with the both of them. And they're brothers!' _This is stupid and so wrong in so many ways, Ellie knows that! But she can't choose between the two of them, no matter how hard she tries.

Fred was always the main dare devil. Not afraid to take the lead and take responsibility. He's the adventurer, always thinking up new pranks to make everything fun and more interesting in their dull school life. He's also the rougher side of the two, not always taking feelings into account of what he does and often getting hurt because of that insensitivity in the end.

George, on the other hand, was always such a supporter. True, Fred had the ideas but it was George who made everything happen. How he meticulously sets up the tricks and traps they use to get everything done and how he always manages to get all the evidence cleared before they left, cackling. He's always the sweeter of the two but it was his temper that made him a tad bit more violent. The first time Ellie had seen him mad, she had avoided him like the plague until Lee managed to get her to talk it out with him and Fred.

They're so different yet so the same in so many ways. How their eyes sparkle whenever they think of a new prank, how they each subconsciously take a lock of her hair between their fingers and twirl them around when they sit together, how they mumble incoherently at the same time when they get embarrassed and how they wrap their arms around her in a tight embrace whenever she finds out her mother has been harassing Will again because of her.

_'Why couldn't I fancy Lee instead?'_ Ellie groaned, feeling her eyelids go heavy _'It could have bit loads easier if I fancied Lee.'_

Grabbing her wand, Ellie muttered a soft "Accio" spell summoning one of the badges from under Tamsin's bed and tucked it under her pillow.

_'Yeah. It's definitely Lee's fault for not trying to get to me ...first _***yawn***_... definitely Lee's ... fault..'_

* * *

**I wanted to show what Ellie's thoughts on her feelings for the twins were at the moment. It's probably a difficult thing for a girl to realize and accept that she likes two boys (twins) at the same time and have equal amounts of feelings for each individual. But anyways, that's enough from me. I'll leave it to you to analyze everything haha and please tell me what you understood so far! I'd love to see what my readers think of everything :) thank you for your time!**


End file.
